


Renegotiations

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Force Choking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: The informant had a pinched face, now contorted into a whine that matched his voice. Kylo had hated him on sight. The urge to smash his face intensified.





	Renegotiations

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Kylo, "That wasn't part of the deal."

Kylo slipped the data stick into a hidden pocket within his robes and turned away, pausing when the man spoke.

“I was told I would be rewarded,” he said in a gratingly nasal voice. Kylo wanted to smash his teeth in.

This twit was hardly worth the effort. Fixing him with a gaze that was sharp enough to make the man take a reflexive step back, Kylo said, “You will be. With your continued existence.”

“I was promised credits!” The informant had a pinched face, now contorted into a whine that matched his voice. Kylo had hated him on sight. The urge to smash his face intensified.

“I have no guarantee that your information is good. You will receive nothing until your lead pays off.”

“That wasn’t part of the deal.”

“I’ve renegotiated my terms.”

“Renegotiated? You can’t just--”

“I think you’ll find,” Kylo said carefully, one hand outstretched, the man falling silent but for a choked gurgle as the pressure on his windpipe tightened, “I can.”

The man fell to his knees when Kylo released him. His fingers fluttered over his throat. “I’m sorry, Lord Ren. Your terms are fine.” The nasal tone had receded into something more guttural.

“Yes,” Kylo said. “They are.” He flicked his wrist and the man took the point, scurrying off.

Miserable coward.

Hux stepped out of the shadows, a sneer twisting his narrow features. “That’s one way to do it, I suppose. I’m not sure if that was more Vader or Han Solo.”

Hux made an entirely satisfying noise when being choked, Kylo had discovered a long time ago. He was making it again just now.

Kylo almost didn’t mind that Hux never seemed to learn his lesson.


End file.
